Colonial Differences
by cammiekatmaxjackson
Summary: Cammie and Zach are different levels in society, but with the help of friends, they will meet and more things will happen along the way. The whole GG crew will be there along with 2 new characters. It well be goode!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Colonial Differences

_This story is dedicated to Who's That Chick for her advice and I give her some of the credit for the ideas in this story._

* * *

><p><span>Zach POV<span>

I'm sitting in the living room with my parents waiting for my tutor Steven, when I got bored. "Mother, Father, I'll be in my room if you need me," I say walking out. "Okay, Zachary," my mother answers, going back to her knitting. "Go ahead, son," my father, Andrew Goode says, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper.

I sit in my room and take out my guitar. I am playing a basic song when Isaac, my personal servant and one of my best friends, comes in. "Zach," he tells me informally, like a friend would, "Steven is here." "Okay. I'll be right there," I say, thinking to myself as I walk down the stairs to the parlor _Great, two hours of boring torture._

**~Time Skip~**

I decide to go downtown. I am going to slip out the servant's door with the help of Isaac. He tells me to go to the back of the house of the seamstress and baker's shop and throw a rock at the furthest right window on the second floor. "A, uh, friend of mine lives there and will help you look like a commoner. Just tell her-"

"Whoa, it's a girl?" I interrupt.

"Yes, and she will help you if you don't want anyone to recognize you and be able to walk around without people noticing you and she may even show you around town," he says.

"Oh, and what's her name, do I have to say anything in particular for her to help me?" I ask, starting to walk out.

"Her name is Carolina Ferdinaz and, um," Isaac says, blushing. "And tell her that I sent you."

With that, I run outside and head downtown on my hores, Blackjack, thinking _Someone has a little crush._

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>

Throwing a rock at the window, just like Isaac said, I hoped that the wrong person doesn't come out and ask me what I was doing.

A girl about 17 with dark brown eyes and hair that fell an inch past her shoulders comes out and asks, "Isaac?" looking around. _So, Isaac comes here often, now does he?_ She looks down when I say no. "But I am a friends of his. Are you Carolina?"

"Yes I am. Why do you care?" she replies curtly.

"Well, Isaac sent me. He said you could help me. I'm Zachary Jared Goode," I reply, giving her a slight bow. I see her gasp and leave the window. As I begin to wonder where she went, she burst out the back door. She comes to a stop about five feet away from me and curtseys. "Mr. Goode, I am so sorry. I did not mean to disrespect you."

"No worries, it's fine. Oh, and, please, call me Zach."

"Okay, Zach. So, um, Isaac sent you. Why?"

"I need to blend in. Will you help me look like a commoner?" She looks at me, as if sizing me up.

"Sure. Let me go grab some clothes. Um, and by any chance, does Isaac talk about me often?" she asks blushing then saying, "never mind. I'll be right back." She runs in to the house after looking at me one last time. She comes back two minutes later carrying a bungle of clothes and a pair of shoes. "My brother won't know they're missing," she says, pushing me into he woods behind her house. "Now change and we'll head to town. I'll take you to meet my friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't worry, in the next chapter there will be some Zammie action. Oh by the way, the girl Carolina is me. I'm not 17 though, but I do look like that. Anyway, please review and tell me if you liked so I can continue. This is my first fanfic.**

**Bye! Love you all!**

**cammiekatmax**


	2. Chapter 2

Colonial Differences

**Dedicated to Who'sThatChick and BlueHeelsKill for reviewing! Thanks and here is chapter two of Colonial Differences!**

Cammie's POV

We're waiting for Carolina at our usual hangout spot, the Irish Rock, in downtown Boston. When we got there we sat at our usual table and ordered the usual. Macey, Jonas, Grant, and I were sitting there, laughing and talking about how our teachers shouldn't give us history lessons when we _are_ history, when Carolina walks in…. along with a boy of about 17 with dark brown hair and eyes, kind of like Carolina, only he looks more mysterious and has this… royal aura. He looks over at us, and he leans over to tell Carolina something, causing her to laugh. He gives us another once over and smirks.

"Hey, guys. This is, uh," she stutters.

"Zach Goodeman," he says, smirking again, sitting next to me. That smirk is really starting to bug me. I just want to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"So, Cammie," Carolina says, noticing my subtle death glare the way only my best friend can. "Are you ready?"

Turning my gaze to her I say, "Yes, I did. You are going to stay long enough to watch, right. You promised."

"I guess we could. Zach, you don't have to be anywhere soon, do you?" she asks.

"No, we could stay," he replies, once again smirking then saying, "So, no one introduced themselves except for me," he looks at everyone expectantly.

"My name's Grant Newman," Grant says, very enthusiastically like only he does, even to strangers; I worry about him sometimes.

"Jonas," Jonas says quietly, then going back to is paper.

"Macey McHenry, as in the senator's daughter," Macey says, not even looking at him. _That is why I am friends with this girl._

Zach looks at me, waiting. "She's Cameron Morgan. Don't get her mad, but she is very sweet and funny. Aren't you Cams?" Carolina says.

"Carolina, you know that if you weren't my best friend and were anybody else you would be in agony right now," I say, staring her down, but, like always, she doesn't even flinch.

"I know," she says carelessly, but smiling at me none the less.

""Hey, Grant, did your mom finally get that major client?" Macey asks.

"Yeah, and you have no idea how much it helped us. Now more debts and a little bit extra for about 3 months.

"What does your mom do?" Zach asks.

"She is a dress maker and just recently the Queen had her make a dress for a ball. Thank God!"

"What about you Jonas. What do your parents do?" Zach questioned.

"They're professors at the college. We're doing pretty well for a teacher's salary. I go to school, and we even have a 3 room house. You should come over sometime, if you want," he says, quickly saying the last part.

"So, Macey McHenry. How are your dad and all the politics?"

"Fine. Cammie," she says abruptly looking at me, "When are you up?"

"Soon, I hope. I wrote another song." Just then Tony, they manager comes up and says, "Cammie you're up soon. You have to get ready, sorry."

"Be right there, Tony," I say. Then, "Carolina, please stay." I am not happy at all as I walk away.

Zach POV

When I walked in I saw her. Cammie. She was gorgeous. Her dirty blond almost brown hair was amazing, and so were her blue eyes. I saw her looking at me and I smirked. I immediately saw her expression darken to one of dislike.

We are all talking after the introductions when some guy called Tony takes her away. I hear her tell Carolina not to leave and see Carolina nod slightly and giver her an encouraging smile.

Cammie walks away and I turn to the group. "How long have all of you been friends for?"

"Cammie and I have been friends since we were babies. Our, uh, dads were friends and we saw each other everyday because our parents worked together. I know just about everything about her. She is special and she has had an interesting life. She is a great girl," Carolina tells me, getting this far away look.

"Then I joined up about five years ago, during school," Grant says. "I am like their big brother."

"I was new to school four years ago and they just kinda took me in," Jonas says. "Well, Cammie just came up to me and she took me to their group."

"I met Cammie and Carolina when I went to Carolina's mom's tailoring shop. I was looking at fabrics and they gave me some great fabric combinations and we just became great friends because the dress was an amazing hit at the ball," Macey tells me.

"What about Isaac?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean Carolina's _secret_ crush," Macey says grinning slyly.

"N-n-n-no," Carolina says madly blushing. "Oh, look, Cammie's gonna sing now!"Then I heard her say quietly," I just wish she didn't."

"Hey, everyone! I'm back, and I'll be singing 'Remember When'," then she started singing.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
>And time stood still and love was all we knew<br>You were the first, so was I  
>We made love and then you cried<br>Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
>Gave our hearts, made the start and it was hard<br>We lived and learned, life threw curves  
>There was joy, there was hurt<br>Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
>And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged<br>We came together, fell apart  
>And broke each other's hearts<br>Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet was the music  
>We danced to week to week<br>Brought back the love, we found trust  
>Vowed we'd never give it up<br>Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
>Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone<br>To where we are, where we've been  
>Said we'd do it all again<br>Remember when

Remember when we said when we turned gray  
>When the children grow up and move away<br>We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
>For all the life we've had<br>And we'll remember when

Remember when  
>Remember when<p>

When she finished, I'm pretty sure my mouth was open because Carolina told me to close my mouth.

"You have an amazing voice," I told her when she came back.

"Uh, thanks," she said, looking kind of shocked.

"Zach!" Carolina yells. "We have to go now! It is almost five o'clock!"

"You're right. Nice to meet you guys," I say looking at Cammie then walking out with Carolina.

Cammie POV

Zach leaves and I am sitting there, thinking of his emerald green eyes and theat cocky smirk.

"You like him, huh?" Macey whispers.

"I don't know."

**A/N Okay Who'sThatChick, I made it longer and BlueHeelsKill I updated. Sorry for not updating for almost three weeks! I had high school applications and an HSPT on Saturday, so I was a bit busy. On the bright side, my test wasn't that hard!**

**I also had a little bit of writer's block. I am writing, but I need some time. I'll try to update soon though! Thanks for the two reviews and Favorite alerts! **

**The song in the story is Remember when by Alan Jackson. I was listening to the song when I wrote that part. More Zammie soon, I promise! And please REVIEW!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxkackson**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late updates, but I've been busy with school. I know, lame excuse, but it's true. You guys wanna know something, no one saide anything about me not putting in a diclaimer! So, here it is. Eh hem. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG BOOKS OR CHARACTERS only plot and Isaac and Carolina.**

**Before you get Chapter 3, I'm gonna answer questions.**

**- He is just rich and, I guess, in a way he is kind of like a prince, but his title is not Prince. And, thanks, I love that you think it's fabulous! **

**BlueHeelsKill- I did update!**

**Who'sThatChick- The date/time is about 1787 when the colonies are becoming official sates, so I may change the name because of that. And I didn't know what Macey's dad's job would be then, but he is an important delegate now. **

**That's all…..I think. :/**

**Thanks for the reviews and Alerts! Now, I present Chapter 3 of Colonial Differences! Enjoy!**

Colonial Differences

Zach POV

I slip through the servant's door after giving my horse to Isaac and run up the stairs to my room. Someone knocks on the door and I say, "Come in!"

Isaac walks in and says, "Hey, Zach. How was your day in town?"

"It was pretty cool. I went to Carolina's like you told me and she helped me. She's pretty cool, and she's pretty too." I see Isaac tense up and say, "But not my type."

"Oh," he says, and I hear the hope in his voice.

"Yeah, she took me to the Irish Pub and I met some of your friends: Grant, Jonas, Macey, a delegate's daughter, and, Cammie."

"So, how did Cammie treat you? Did you stay long enough to hear her sing?"

"Yeah, she was interesting and dude, she has an amazing voice," I say, lost in the memory of her voice.

"She does, but I just wish she didn't use her talents there," Isaac murmurs sadly.

"What do you-," I start.

"Hey, what did they say when you told them your name?"

"I didn't tell them my real name. I said I was Zach Goodeman."

Before Isaac asks me another question, by mom knocks on the door saying, "Zachary?"

Isaac stands up and opens the door for my mom after he lays out some clothes quickly. "Mrs. Goode," Isaac says.

"Isaac, please leave for a moment. I need to talk Zachary."

"Yes, Mrs. Goode, excuse me," he says, shooting me a _Good luck_ look.

"Go ahead," she says, waiting for Isaac to leave and shut the door before speaking. "Son," she beings, "You are turning 18 in 6 months. You need to start thinking of building a family. So, your father and I are going to host a ball in 4 months time for you to choose a bride, or else we will choose on for you. Understood?" she says walking out the door.

"But-,"

"Son, remember what I say goes," and she walked out the door. I get read for dinner and walk downstairs for a quite uncomfortable dinner with my parents.

Cammie POV

"Sweetie, you're not eating. What's wrong?" my mom asks.

"What? Oh, sorry mom," I say coming out of my daydream of emerald green eyes. "Just thinking is all."

"About your job? I know it's not fun, but I need the help, darling," my mom says apolitically.

"No. It's just that, Carolina brought this guy to the Irish Pub today and had emerald green eyes. I don't know, but he had his royal, high class feel to him. I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen him before," I say before going back to the emerald eyes that had me in a trance. And I kept seeing them in my dreams.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Zach POV

It's Saturday, but I get out of bed when Isaac comes in and say, "I wanna go back to town."

"Well, I guess you can come with me after you and your parents eat breakfast."

"Yes! So right after breakfast, I'll come upstairs, tell my parents I'm going out for a ride, and we'll leave for Carolina's, okay?"

"Sure. I was, uh, gonna go visit her today anyway," Isaac says sheepishly, a flush creeping up his neck.

"Alright, lay out my clothes while I wash my face so I can go eat. No need to turn red because I say her name," I tease.

Isaac POV

**~Time Skip (at Carolina's house)~**

We got to Carolina's house and, after putting Blackjack by the edge of the woods, I told Zach to hid in the backyard while I talked to Carolina. "Isaac, welcome," Mrs. Ferdinaz said, opening the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Ferdinaz! Is Carolina home?"

"Yes, she is. Actually, she was waiting for you. She made me leave the room while she freshened up when you knocked. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that!" she said winking at me.

"Mom, who's at the door?" I heard Carolina say, coming down the stairs. "Isaac! How are you?" she squealed as she gave me a hug.

"Good. Um, cam I talk to you. Outside," I asked as an after thought.

"Sure, Mom, we'll be out back," she said, taking my hand in hers and pulling me outside.

"Zach! Come out!" I yelled when were outside.

Zach POV

"Well hello, pretty lady," I purred, watching Isaac tense up. "How have you been since yesterday?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Eh, I got home without my parents noticing my absence."

"That must have been because Isaac was amazing at covering up you disappearance," she said as a flush began to form when she realized what she had said. "Anyway, why are you here? Normally, only Isaac comes."

"I just really wanted to come back to town. I really liked it yesterday."

"More like you thought Cammie was really pretty and wanted to see her again," Carolina said slyly.

"What? I never said-," I sputtered.

Giggling she says, "I was just kidding. Give me a second to go get some clothes and we can go. We always meet the gang on Saturdays," she says walking back inside.

Isaac and I wait for her to get back, and when she does, she has brought…Cammie.

"Guys, Cammie came over, so we might as well all go together," Carolina says, once again pushing me into the woods to get changed.

Cammie POV

I get to Carolina's early so we can talk. Today was the day my dad… Anyway, Mrs. Ferdinaz opened the door and she told me Carolina was outside with Isaac. Mentally, I lifted an eyebrow and thinking Macey and I were going to have a serious talk with her about him. Walking out back, I run into Carolina who is holding a bundle of clothing. "Hey! Where are you donating all that clothes to?" I joked.

"Um, let's go outside," she says avoiding the question.

"Guys, Cammie came over, so we might as well all go together," Carolina says. I see Isaac and give him a hug. I see her pushing a boy with startling emerald eyes into the woods and ask," Where is Zach going?"

"Oh, he's, uh, just changing. He got a giant mud stain, so I 'm letting him borrow my brother's clothes," Carolina says, just as Zach comes out. "Alright, let's go guys."

We are walking down the street and we are coming up to the church. I nudge Carolina's arm and our eyes meet and a silent agreement passes between us. We start walking toward the cemetery.

Zach POV

"Isaac, where are they going?" I ask, gesturing to he girls.

"Shoot," Isaac mutters. "What day is it today?"

"April 17. Why?"

"Today was the day, well, I think Cammie should tell you," and he starts toward the cemetery, too.

I follow Cammie and soon she stops in front of a tomb that says

Matthew Lucas Morgan

September 19, 1743- April 17, 1786

_Music and love are life._

I stop as I read and realize that today is her father's 1 year anniversary of being dead. I pluck a rose from a bush by the church and hand it to Cammie. She takes it, puts it on her father's tombstone, and starts crying softly. I take her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder as she wraps her arms around my neck. We stay like that for a while until Carolina tells us we should get going. Then I realize something. "You said today is April 17?" I ask Isaac.

He looks at me blankly then he remembers something as his face turns sad and he says, "Zach, I am so sorry."

I walk further into the cemetery and stop at another tomb. It read:

Samantha Jean Goode

July 7, 4 1769- April 17, 1785

_Family is first and is only followed by love_

I feel arms wrap around me and brush away tears; only then do I realize I was crying.

Cammie POV

I walked into the cemetery and immediately went to my father's tomb. I knelt and cried as I remember all the good times I had with my father before he passed away. I saw him singing to me as I went to sleep. I saw us laughing at my mom's terrible cooking. I saw us dancing at a local ball. I saw him telling me he loved me right before he left us. I opened my eyes when I felt a presence in front of me and saw a beautiful red rose, like the ones dad had always brought me and mom. I took it and placed it on the tombstone and cried some more into the strong arms that had taken me in, that reminded me of my dad and put my arms around their neck. After a while Carolina whispered we had o get going and I looked up to see Zach holding me. He got a weird look on his face that showed a mix of shock and despair. He asked what today's date was and, as if in a Trance he went to another tombstone and he just knelt there. I walked over and read the name Samantha Jean Goode. It must have been a relative because he was crying, but didn't seem to notice. I hugged him and brushed away his tears, like he had done to me not moments before.

**A/N What do you think? You see the soft side of Zach; isn't that awesome! Thanks to all who reviewed again and please and please do it again. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Um, any questions or ideas or you just want to talk to me, please PM or review!**

**That's it…. I think. **

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late updates, but I've been busy with school. I know, lame excuse, but it's true. And a general comment some people pointed out was that I shouldn't use modern words. I'll try, but it is a bit hard. I'll do the words I know, but you'll have to excuse the other ones. Thanks to: GoodetoKnow, Nisa12, Who'sThatChick, and for reviewing.**

**By the way, , Zach told them he was a Goodeman, yes. Cammie, though, assumed that it was a relative.**

**Thank you to all who read, and finally….. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG BOOKS OR CHARACTERS; only plot and Isaac and Carolina.**

**Now I present Chapter 4!**

Colonial Differences

_Recap:_

_Cammie POV_

_I walked into the cemetery and immediately went to my father's tomb. I knelt and cried as I remember all the good times I had with my father before he passed away. I saw him singing to me as I went to sleep. I saw us laughing at my mom's terrible cooking. I saw us dancing at a local ball. I saw him telling me he loved me right before he left us. I opened my eyes when I felt a presence in front of me and saw a beautiful red rose, like the ones dad had always brought me and mom. I took it and placed it on the tombstone and cried some more into the strong arms that had taken me in, that reminded me of my dad and put my arms around their neck. After a while Carolina whispered we had o get going and I looked up to see Zach holding me. He got a weird look on his face that showed a mix of shock and despair. He asked what today's date was and, as if in a Trance he went to another tombstone and he just knelt there. I walked over and read the name Samantha Jean Goode. It must have been a relative because he was crying, but didn't seem to notice. I hugged him and brushed away his tears, like he had done to me not moments before._

Present time:

After Zach stopped crying, he got up and went to talk to Carolina.

Zach POV

I walked over to Carolina and whispered, "I think we should tell them about me. Please, I need to tell them before the lie gets out of hand."

"Okay," she replied. "If that's what you want. Isaac, Cammie, let's go gather everyone else."

Cammie looked confused, as did Isaac, but Carolina went to him and whispered to him what we were doing. We all started walking to the Irish Rock. Carolina and Isaac went inside to get everyone, leaving Cammie and me outside, waiting for them.

"Who was she?" Cammie asked, breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"The girl you were crying for in the cemetery."

"Oh. Um, I would rather not talk about it," I said, tearing up a little.

"My dad," Cammie said.

"What about him?"

"He was who I was mourning over just now," she whispered.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I know you don't want to hear it. I know I didn't like it," I said.

She chuckled at that and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't like people coming up to me to say they were sorry. I don't know, but I felt like why should they be sorry. He is in a better place now and I can't do anything about it but remember him and talk to him in my mind."

At that moment, all our friends came out and said, "Hello, Cammie and Zach." And we replied the same way. We all walked to Carolina's house and stayed in her backyard so her parents would not notice us there. We sat in a circle and we were silent.

"So, why are we here?" Grant asked, not being able to take the silence any more.

I looked over at Carolina who was next to me and she nudged my arm in encouragement.

"Guys, I have not been completely honest with you," I started.

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked me.

"I am not who you think I am," I continued.

"Get to the point, Zach!" Macey yelled.

"Myrealnameis-"

"Slow down," Carolina and Isaac said. Only Cammie was silent through this.

"I am Zachary Jared Goode," I said, not looking anyone in the eyes.

Macey, Jonas, and Grant start laughing.

"Yeah, right!" Jonas replied laughing.

"He's serious," Carolina says. That shut them right up. "Zach, go change."

I do as she says then come back out.

"No way is that possible," Macey says in awe.

"Sir Zachary," Jonas stumbles kneeling. Everyone follows his lead except for Cammie, Isaac, and Carolina. Instead Cammie gets up and slaps me!

"You liar!" she yells, running home.

"Sir, please forgive her. She's upset and she gets very upset when people lie to her," Grant says quietly.

"Don't worry. I deserved it."

Carolina POV

I knew she would react this way. I should have warned him, but I didn't find the time to. Cammie was unique. She despised liars, and for Zach to get her to forgive him would take a lot and a lot of help from Isaac and me. I get up and tell Isaac, "Take him back. Make sure he doesn't come for a week. It will be better that way. She's going to come tonight, se always does when she gets hurt, and you know that."

"We'll leave right now," he replies loudly.

"Thank you," I say, then, as a last minute thought, I peck his cheek, and then walk away as they leave with Blackjack.

Cammie POV

He lied to us. He said his name was Zach Goodeman. He should have told us his real name the first time. I hate liars, especially after what happened with Josh. After that, well it will take Zach a long time to be on my good side.

I run home, straight up to my room and stay there all night, only coming down for dinner.

Zach POV

I knew I should have told them, but I didn't, but better now than never. I get home, put Blackjack in the stables, and go to my room. I don't want to talk, but Isaac comes in anyway.

"Zach, why did you lie to them in the first place?"

"I didn't want them to know who I really was. I wanted to be treated like a regular commoner. I feel terrible and I know I did the wrong thing when Cammie slapped me. I have to get on her good side. I sac, I think I may like her."

"I know what you mean, Zach, but it will be hard," Isaac admits sheepishly.

"Well maybe you could help seeing as you're so good with the ladies. I saw Carolina kiss your cheek. So, "I tease, "Are you going to court her any time soon?"

"I don't know and back to our topic of discussion, what are you going to do to get her back?"

"I have an idea,' I say a plan forming in my head. "So, when does Cammie sing again?"

**A/N What is his plan? You'll have to read to find out. Sorry if you think it is short, but I have a small writer's block. By the way, I wrote the sad parts when I was thinking of my Tia Mela. She died about almost a year ago and well I wanted to get the part about not wanting sorry's because no one should be sorry; she's with God now and that is way better than being here. So, please review and I hope you all liked it! I'll try to update soon~**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the three people that reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG BOOKS OR CHARACTERS; only plot and Isaac and Carolina. Now I present Chapter 5.**

Cammie POV

I was still mad, but I needed someone to talk to so I went to Carolina's. I knocked and Mrs. Ferdinaz let me in, and I went upstairs. I was about to knock when I heard voices inside her room. I felt bad about eavesdropping, but I had to.

"-just make sure to bring her."

"But, Isaac-,"

"No, you have to. He really wants her to go. You know how much effort he's put into it."

I heard a sigh. Then, "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." I move away from the door and pretend like I am just coming from the stairs when I hear footsteps. "Oh, hi Cammie," Isaac says.

"Hello, Isaac," I reply.

"Um, so, Carolina, you'll keep your promise right?" he asks.

"Uh, yes. Don't worry," Carolina stutters.

"I'll see you girls later," Isaac says, giving Carolina a quick wink as he leaves, which caused her to blush.

I walk inside as Isaac leaves and sit on Carolina's bed. "So, why was Isaac here? What happened? Carolina, tell me," I say, pretending to not know what they were talking about.

"Nothing, just talked. Hey, listen, do you want to do something later at around 4 in the afternoon? We're going to go to the Irish Rock."

"I guess. I want to get over him. But I have to sing at 4 anyways, so I'll go with you guys."

"Great! Now, can we get serious?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Zach."

**~Later~**

"Hey, Macey, Jonas, Grant. How are you?"

"Good, thank you," Jonas replies, looking up from his book.

"Hello, little sister," Grant says, giving me a hug.

"Hey, Cam," Macey says, also hugging me.

We all go sit down at our table, while I wait for Tony to come and tell me to get ready. I talk to my friends about how school has been going and about our parents' jobs. Tony comes toward me, and I start to get up. "Stay," Tony says.

"What?" I ask, bewildered.

"You are not going on tonight, but you will still be paid."

"But-," I begin.

"Someone else said they would take your place tonight."

"But who-," I say, when I hear _his_ voice.

**(A/N I was going to stop here, but I won't, for your sake.)**

Zach POV

I get up on stage and immediately look for Cammie. Isaac said he would make her come; he had asked Carolina to bring her. I just hope they came.

I see her. She's just staring at me. I see disbelief, sock, anger, and some relieve in her eyes.

Everyone in the place is staring at me. I am not wearing my commoner disguise. I was going full out, real me. Just like Cammie wanted.

I say, "Hello, everyone. My name is Zachary Goode. I am going to sing for you." I had brought my guitar, and Isaac was playing guitar and singing with me.

I begin.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

I finish and everyone claps, but I look over at Cammie. I mouth the words _I'm sorry._ She looks at me for a moment, as if debating it in her head. She looks over at me and jerks her head to the door and mouths _Meet me outside._

I walk outside after signing some pieces of paper and meet Cammie, who is standing by a tree. "Cammie, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted people to accept me for me, not the son of very powerful people. I really am sorry," I say.

Cammie POV

He was up on stage and was singing, to me. I was in disbelief, shocked, angry, and relieved. I was also touched. I watched him and he was actually very good. At the end, he mouthed _I'm sorry _and I thought about it. Carolina told me he was very sorry and he wanted to make it up to me. I decided to listen to him _Meet me outside _I mouthed back and went outside too a nearby tree. He said he was sorry and did not want to hurt me. I wanted to believe him, but it was very hard. Josh had already hurt me and I didn't want to go through this again. "I promise to hurt you. Just trust me," Zach said, putting his hands on my shoulder and turning me around. "Please."

"I-I don't know. But, but I know that I can try," I say smiling up at him.

He smiles back and hugs me.

**A/N Yay! Cammie and Zach are friends again and you know that Zach can sing. I hope you liked it. **

**Okay, I am thinking of starting a Harry Potter fanfic. It will be an OC character matched with an original J.K. Rowling character. So, for Draco fans, this is for you. Tell me what you think and I might start writing. I have an idea as to how the story will be. Oh, and can you not give an OC character a name so you can put _ so people can fill in their own name. Hope you can answer my question!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who reviewed and for adding me to your Favorites and Alerts! Important A/N at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG BOOKS OR CHARACTERS; only plot and Isaac and Carolina. Now for Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Zach POV

She forgave me! I am so happy that she did, that I could shout for joy, but I won't, I have an image to protect. "Thanks, Cammie!" I say, spinning her in my arms.

"Put me down, Zachary!" Cammie yells, giggling.

I put her down, but kept my arms wrapped around her.

"Aw, portrait perfect," Macey says, coming out and smiling.

"Good, you guys are friends again," Carolina says giving us both a hug.

"Yeah, but, Zach, don't hurt her again," Grant says in a joking scolding voice.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Well, the odds of him hurting her like that are still a 50/50 chance," Jonas says, all scholarly like.

We burst out laughing. We are laughing so hard that we fall to the ground, rolling around in the grass. When we, finally, come to, we get up, brush ourselves of, and wipe away the tears. "That was too funny," Isaac chuckles.

"Yeah," we all agree.

"So, Zach, now that we know who you are," Macey begins.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you going to the New Moon Winter Ball?"

"Well, I have to because my parents are hosting it this year."

"Can't you bring a couple?" she asks innocently.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason," Macey replies, shrugging it off.

"Well, now that that is settled, why don't we all go to town?" Grant suggests.

"Let's go."

Third Person POV

The 7 teens were walking down the street, all laughing at a joke the nerdy looking boy had said. They were all walking in pairs, boy with girl, like a couple. The first was a trio. The girl had raven black hair and piercing, cold blue eyes; she resembled the delegate's daughter. She was walking with the nerdy looking boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes and a muscular looking boy with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. Walking behind them was a girl that had little longer than shoulder length dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes and next to her was a boy with black brown hair and green blue eyes. Finally, the most striking couple, bringing up the rear, was a young lady with light brown hair and shining blue eyes, I recognized her as the singer in the Irish Rock. She was walking with a gentleman that had black hair and green eyes that were lovingly watching the young lady; he happened to be Zachary Goode, son of the wealthy Goodes. I wondered why they were all together. They were all set up in strange parings, but they all seemed to be having fun. The couples, though, looked very good(e) together and they all seemed to be friends. It was a strange sight, but it was also very nice.

Cammie POV

I was happy that Zach and I were friends again. We all went into town and got many stranger looks from passersby. We didn't really notice though. We were engrossed in laughing at jokes and talking about random things. It was the most fun I had had since my father passed away. We continued like this for some hours, when we realized that it was getting late. We all started walking back. Macey left when we reached the wealthy part of town.

"Oh, wait!" she said coming back. "I forgot to pay for the medicines and colors your mom gave mine," she says, trying to give me some money.

"But, my mom said it was free," I says.

"No, just take it," she says, handing me the money and running off.

I pocket the money and we continue walking. We get to the science center of town and Jonas takes his leave saying good-bye.

We continue on to the artistic area of the town and Grant leaves us after hug the girls and shaking hands with the boys. We walk further to get to Carolina's house, which is near mine. Zach and I hang back a bit to let them say good bye to each other.

"Well, Zach, I just want to thank you for what you did. I just hope you keep your promise to not hurt me," I say. "I don't want another Josh incident."

"Don't worry. I promise to not hurt you, but I am curious as to what happened with Josh. Who is he and what did he do to cause you to have trust issues?" he asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumble, turning away.

"Cammie, you can trust me. We are best friends, right?"

"Well, Carolina takes the best female friend award, but you come up as best male friend," I say laughing.

He laughs, too, but only for a moment because he turns serious again. " Please. We don't have to talk about it right now. But I really would like to know, so I won't make the same mistake," he says. He says it so tenderly and gently, that I give in.

"Alright. See-," I am interrupted by a loud "yes!"

Zach and I run over to Carolina's backyard and see Carolina hugging Isaac and kissing his cheek. She runs over to me and says, "He asked me to be his couple!" At this I jump up and down with her and squeal.

"Congratulations, Isaac. I knew you had it in you!" Zach says, clapping Isaac, who looks a bit red, on the back.

"Isaac, let's go tell my parents!"

"Oh, no, her father is going to kill me!" Isaac says while being dragged into the house.

"Haha, I knew this would happen one day!" I say.

"It is staring to get darker now, Cammie. Would you like me to walk you home?" Zach asks me.

"Yes, I would," I reply. I had been hoping to talk to Carolina, but she was a bit busy, and, knowing her dad, he was going to fully interrogate Isaac.

We start walking toward my house when Zach tells me to wait while he gets Blackjack. I am waiting for a minute when he arrives on his horse.

"Get on," he says, hopping down to help me on.

"I don't know. I haven't been on a horse since my dad…," I rail off.

He gets so close to me, that I feel his warm breath on my face. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." He looks so sincer that I nod and let him help me up onto the horse. I feel the horse's breathing and its strong body. Then Zach gets on behind me and grabs the reins on Blackjack. I feel his muscular chest against my back and his slow, evne breathing. Next ting I know, we are riding down the street. I feel my hair being blown back and think about what I had been missing for such a long time. All too soon, I have to tell Zach to stop and we are at my house. Zach helps me down, and I hug him.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He hugs me back and says, "Anytime."

We are at my door and I look up at him and I feel both of us leaning in, getting closer. We are _thisfarapart_ when my mom opens the door.

"Cameron Anne-," she stops short when she sees Zach and recognizes him. "Mr. Goode! To what do we owe this great honor?"

Zach smirks and replies, "Just dropping Cammie off. It would have taken us longer, but we came by horse. Also, a couple of friends had some great news."

"Really?" my mom says. Her shock that he is here is starting to wear off. "Well, that is not an excuse to be gone almost all day and night without telling me. Anyway, Mr. Goode-"

"Call me Zach."

"Zach, next time try to get her home sooner," my mother says, very strictly.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan," Zach says respectfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Now that that is cleared up, Zachary, would you like to come in for a bit of tea?"

"I would love to, but I have to go home now. Thank you for the offer, though. Good night, Cammie," Zach says, pecking my cheek and walking to his horse.

My mother closes the door and she raises her eyebrow at me. I shake my head and walk up to my bedroom, shut my door, and fall onto my bed. I fall into a dream state where all I feel is the feeling of riding on a horse, all I see is beautiful green eyes, and feel a tingling in my cheek, where Zach had kissed me.

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? I hoped you liked it. Now onto business.**

**Two tings. First, what do you think should be the thing that Josh did to Cammie? I have an idea, but I want to hear what you have to say.**

**Second, I posted a question in the last chapter. I have been thinking about writing a Harry Potter Fan fiction Story. So, it will be a Draco Malfoy Story for all you Draco fans (I am one of them)! I was wondering if I could leave a blank line _ for people to fill in their own name. I am going to give the description of the story later, but for now I need to know if I can do a fill in your name story. Please answer because I would really like to know the answer!**

**Thanks to all you lovely readers! Please REVIEW! I would love comments because they may help me update faster ;)**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am VERY HAPPY! I got 5 reviews and they made me smile, as did the people who added me to their Favorites and Alerts! I love it and all of you who read!**

**Oh, and BlueHeelsKill, I updated for your pet dinosaur! I hope it's happy! I also hope you all are happy that I updated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG BOOKS OR CHARACTERS; only plot and Isaac and Carolina.**

Chapter Seven

Zach POV

I left Cammie's house after giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I was still a bit upset that her mom opened the door before I could actually kiss her. But, I will take what I can get.

I quickly get on Blackjack and speed off toward home. My parents are going to kill me.

I get home and quickly put Blackjack away, seeing as Isaac still was not here.

I open the door and run up the stairs to my room; Thank goodness we had late dinners. I am on my bed and am playing my guitar when my mother comes in. She sits on my bed and says, "Where were you all day?"

"Riding Blackjack."

"Really? Well, did you take Isaac with you? I have not seen him all day either."

"I gave him the day off. He works really hard for me, so I thought he deserved it." I say nonchalantly.

"You should not have done that without permission, Zachary." I winced when she called me Zachary.

"I know, but he looked like he deserved it."

"Well, you are lucky your father did not need him today, or else he would have no job. Do you know when he will be back?"

"No idea, Mother. He said something about a girl though. Would not be surprised he spent the day with her or his friends," I say, thinking about a specific girl.

"Son, what is going on? You have a strange look on your face when you mentioned a girl. Did you meet one?" she asked, a mischievous smirk spreading on her face, a habit I picked up from her.

If I were talking to my father I probably would not tell him about Cammie, but I trusted my mom. "Yes. She is this really amazing girl. She has-," I was interrupted by Isaac bursting through the door.

"Zach-pant-, her dad-pant- -wants-pant-to-," he starts then turns and sees my mom. He immediately straightens up. "M-m-mrs. Goode," he stutters.

"It's fine, Isaac. Calm yourself," she tells him. "Just make sure to be here during breakfast, lunch, and dinner so you do not have any problems with my husband. Oh," she turns ask she walks out the door. "Zachary, I want to hear about this mystery girl," she says smirking. I flush red.

She shuts the door and Isaac starts talking, "Zach, he wants to kill me! He says I stole his little girl, his princess! I left that place running, man! I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead. The whole time we were talking to them, he was shooting death glares at me! Only her mom seems to like the idea!"

"Isaac, calm down!" I say slapping him across the face. He looks up at me, grateful.

"Thanks. I needed that. So, now that that is over with, I assume you walked Cammie home?"

"Yes, I did. I met her mom, too. She was a bit shocked to see me, but that ship sailed fast. She turned all concerned mother on me. I also almost kissed her, Isaac, but her mom opened the door and I had to make do with a peck on the cheek."

"You almost kissed her? And she let you? Wow. Oh, and don't worry about Rachel. Ever since Matthew died, and then the whole ordeal with Josh," he trailed off. "Well, it is no wonder Rachel is over protective of her."

"People keep mentioning him. What happened? What did he do?"

"Well, I don't want to be the one to tell you. I think it would be better of she told you herself," he tells me, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Fine. Hey, can you bring me some milk. I think I am going to skip dinner tonight. Tell my parents, okay?" I say as Isaac leaves.

He brings the milk, I quickly down it, and put on my nightclothes. I get into bed and fall asleep. All night, though, a pair of beautiful blue eyes wafted in and out of my dreams.

Cammie POV

I woke up, happy because of my dreams. I could still see the emerald eyes and I just loved it!

I reluctantly got up and out of bed. I change into a white blouse and a lilac skirt, along with a pair of white shoes. I run downstairs and sit at the table. "Hello, Mom," I say.

"Good morning, Cammie," she replies, kissing my cheek and bringing back memories from last night. She sets down a plate of pancakes **(A/N I don't know what they ate back then, so bare with me) **and some milk in a glass before asking, "So, how did you meet Zachary Goode?" it sounds like a nonchalant question, but I know that her enough to know that its not.

"Um, well," I start. "He wanted to got to town one day, and so Isaac told him to get help from Carolina, who gave him some of Nick's clothes, and took him to the Irish Rock. We all started talking and then I went up to sing. Then he left and came back the next day. I went to Carolina's in the moring and he was there. We all left and we were passing by the cemetery and Carolina and I remembered that we had to go visit my dad. He, well, comforted me and then he went to his relatives tombstone and I comforted him. Then we went to the Irish Rock and took everyone to Carolina's, wich is when he told us who he was. I, uh, slapped him and ran home. Then yesterday, we were at te Irish Rock because Carolina forced me to go and he took my place and i'm still getting paid. He sang a song and asked me for forgiveness. I said yes, and we all spent the day walking around town. We wen t to Carolina's after droping everyone off and Isaa asked Carolina to be his couple and we left, and, knowing her dad, he threatened Isaac. Then he rought me home, on a horse."

"He did?" my mom was surprised. Everyone knows I stopped riding after Josh…then my dad. "How was it?"

I looked at her, the smile and joy on my face genuine. "It was amazing! I loved it and I really miss it. I feel closer to dad, mom. I think I want to ride again," I end uncertainly.

"That's…great, darling," my mom says, very happy as she pulls me into a hug. "I think he will be great for you," she mumbles. "Just like your father," she says, and I feel a tear drop on my face. My own.

**~Time Skip~**

I walk to Carolina's after that morning with my mom. I feel so good and so does she. I think we are making progress on this. I love that. I knock on the door and…..Abby opens it! "Abby!" I yell, throwing my arms around her.

"Hey, kiddo," she says, hugging me back.

"How are you? Are you staying at my house, Aunt Abby? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" I ramble on.

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo!" she says laughing. "I was ordering a dress. I got here about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. But you are going to stay at our house right?" She nods. "Mom is going to be so delighted to see you!"

"I know."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Cammie, dear," Mrs. Ferdinaz says, "Would you mind opening the door?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ferdinaz."

I walk to the door when Carolina comes flying down from the stairs. "Hey, Cammie," she says, hugging me. Then she says, "I got it." She opens the door and squeals. "Nick!"

"Hey, little sister." A guy wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. "How are you?"

"Goode. You?"

"Fine. Hey, Cammie," he says, sweeping me into a hug as well.

"Nick!" I squeal, hugging him. When he puts me down I notice that both Isaac and Zach are standing near the door. Isaac looks a bit afraid and nervous so I assume it is because he has to tell Nick about his going out with his sister. Zach, on the other hand, looks…is that _jealousy_? _No_, I think, _about what?_

Nick turn and looks at the boys. "Hello, Isaac," he says giving him a handshake. He turns to Zach and says, "Zachary Goode, right?"

"Yes. I am. And you are?"

"Nick Ferdinaz. I'm Carolina's older brother."

At this Zach turns to Isaac. "Didn't know she had a brother, mate. I am so sorry for you," he chuckles.

Nick looks confused, so I say, "Your sister and Isaac have something they want to tell you." I can't help it. The look on Isaac's face was priceless. He was absolutely horrified, but, then again, so was Nick's. I could see the wheels turning and knew he assumed the worst.

"No, nothing bad," I say, suppressing a laugh.

"But maybe you should go inside, sit down, and, remember, do not act rashly," Zach says, barely containing the laughter.

They three of them walk inside, and Isaac shoots us a death glare before going in. We immediately start laughing and after a minute, we calm down and walk to the backyard, not wanting to be in the middle of the battlefield. We sit on the grass and are in a comfortable silence.

I break it though, and say, "Thank you, for yesterday. The ride reminded me of my father. I enjoyed it."

"No problem." Then, "Do you want to ride some more?"

"Yes," I reply, eager to be close to my dad again.

"Okay. Do you want to go on your own horse or with me?"

"With you. I'm not fully confident yet." We walk to a tree where Blackjack stood along with a chestnut horse. I let Zach help me up and then he gets on behind me. He grips the reins and we ride off to who knows where through the woods. We slow down when we reach a lake in the middle of the woods. "Wow," I say, sliding down.

"Do you like it?" he asks, now behind me.

I turn and nod my head. "It's the most beautiful thing I've seen," I say turning back around.

"Not the most beautiful thing I've seen," I hear him murmur and I can't help but hope he is talking about me. We spend some more time there, talking about random things. The birds, the lake, when he asks me, "So, can I ask about Josh?"

I stop playing with the blade of grass I had been fingering and freeze. I had hoped he would not ask, but…

"What about him?" I say quietly.

"What did he do to you? What happened? Why do you tense up when people talk about him? I want to know so I can keep my promise to not hurt you." I can hear the pleading in his voice.

I look at him. I inch myself closer so I have my head in his lap. His fingers rest on my head and begin to play with my hair. I find this soothing and find myself saying, "Okay."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hehe, I know, evil of me, but don't worry. You will find out what Josh did. I added Nick in too. He is only a year older than the rest of them, so he is 19. **

**Question: Whose point of view do you guys want to see more of? Or do you want to see any point of view ion specific?**

**Another question: Do you prefer Anacia Juliet Everhart/Lennox or Andrea Juliet Everhart/Lennox?**

**Chose one and leave it in the comments!**

**I also want to say that my Harry Potter story is going to start soon….I just need a title! So if you want to help, PM me.**

**Okay then peoples. I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it; it is the longest one I have written! **

**Please Review! PM or comment me if you have ideas or just want to talk! **

**Love you all!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to the three reviewers! I was happy, but maybe more of you guys would review? Please, it makes me happy!**

**Okay, now what you guys have been waiting for…you are going to find out what Josh did to Cammie and find out a little more about her dad!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG BOOKS OR CHARACTERS; only plot and Isaac and Carolina.**

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

_*PREVIOUSLY*_

"_What about him?" I say quietly._

"_What did he do to you? What happened? Why do you tense up when people talk about him? I want to know so I can keep my promise to not hurt you." I can hear the pleading in his voice._

_I look at him. I inch myself closer so I have my head in his lap. His fingers rest on my head and begin to play with my hair. I find this soothing and find myself saying, "Okay."_

"It was last year when I was 17," I begin, not looking at Zach and just resting my head in his lap. "My dad was still alive during this time. We knew a family, the Abrahm's. They had a son my age and I got to know him. He was nice and very sweet. I really enjoyed Josh's company and I had feelings for him, but not enough to say that I loved him, more like brotherly love.

My father knew, but I was reaching 18 and I needed to be married, to support my family, you know? I turn 18 next month, by the way.

I loved riding during those days, we all did. One day Josh and I went out to a field near by. We were just talking when, all of a sudden, he was yelling at me. He was saying that I had cheated on him. He said he saw me talking to a muscular looking boy with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes; I realized he was talking about Grant. I had been talking to him about his mom's shop when he said he had to leave. I hugged him good bye, and I guess Josh saw and got jealous so he was mad at me.

He started hitting me and saying that I couldn't do that to him. I was to be his wife soon and I couldn't be friends with anyone. I was supposed to please him. He got this crazy, lust filled look in his eyes. He started ripping at my clothes. I was pounding at him with my fists, yelling at him to stop. He said he wouldn't stop until I was his. I immediately stopped seeing him as the sweet, caring boy that was like my brother, and saw him, as a crazed, deranged man I had to get away from. I managed to kick him in the groin and grab my sweater. I ran of to my horse and rode home. I knew he would be there soon. I burst in through the door. Carolina was over at my house and when she saw me, I knew she knew something was wrong; she had a worried look in her eyes. She saw the torn up looking shirt and the rumpled, ripped skirt. She saw the bruises that were starting to form. She ran to me and yelled for my parents. She grabbed me by my arms and took me to my room. She made me stay there while she went down to talk to my parents. I sat on my bed, curled up into a ball, crying. I could still feel his hands trying to touch me and tear off my clothing.

I don't know what she told them, but soon enough I heard my father's voice yelling, "I am going to kill that boy!" Then I heard my mother trying to soothe him and calm him down. I assume it worked because Carolina came up to my room and hugged me while I cried into her shoulder.

Josh didn't come, but I was still scared.

My mom came in later. She sat on the edge of my bed. Carolina gave my shoulders a squeeze and left. My mom got up and just hugged me, singing a lullaby to me. My dad walked in after that. My mom kissed my forehead and my dad switched places with her. He walked to me and held me. That's all he did. He didn't try to comfort me, and I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about it. I fell asleep in my dad's arms that night.

When I woke up the next day, my dad was still there. I woke him up and he left so I could change. After that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents and Carolina was also there. I sat down next to her. She smiled at me and said goode morning. I said it back and we sat in silence, eating.

My dad got up and told me to come riding with him. I went upstairs and changed into pants and went to get my horse. I let him help me onto my horse and we rode down to this lake. We sat down and had a small picnic. No talking, just enjoying each others presence. He got up and asked me to dance. I laughed and got up to join him. He sang a song that used to sing to me when I was little and woke up at night because of nightmares. It went like this:

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
>Shine until tomorrow, let it be<br>I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

When he stopped singing, I gave him a long hug, and I cried. He let me, telling me to let it all out. So, I did. I told him what happened. When I stopped crying he gave me one last hug and kissed my forehead. We left and went home. It was night. He tucked me in and said goode night. He stayed with me that night and kissed my forehead before he left. I didn't have nightmares that night. I heard someone say, "I love you, baby girl."

The next morning, I got up and dressed. I walked downstairs to find my mother crying. She came over to me and hugged me. I asked her what was wrong. She tried telling me what was wrong. After trying to talk to me and tell me what happened, shee told me. Through the sniffles she said, "Your father was riding last night. He took his shot gun and said he was going to teach Josh a lesson. He was going to there house when someone shot him in the back. He fell off the horse and saw that the shooter was none other than Josh. He took his gun and shoot him twice. Josh died as did your father, but somehow he got to the front door. Someone knocked and I came out to see him dying. He told me what happened and told me to tell you that he loved you, his baby girl."

By the time my mom told me all of this, I was crying and I felt that I was dying inside. My father couldn't be dead. I spent the rest of the day away from my mom and spent it with Carolina. We went to a meadow and we looked at the clouds. I cried some more and got home late. We had my dad's funeral the next week. I hid my emotions and I got a job at the Irish Rock. I have been working there for the last 11 months. It helps my mom, so I have to keep that job, even though it reminds me of my dad every night. I have nightmares every night, well except for the last couple of days; the days that I've known you." I finish and look up at Zach. I was glad that I got all of that off of my chest.

Zach's face looks sympathetic. He doesn't say sorry, so I am glad. I lift my head off his lap and he wipes away the waterfall of tears that are going down my face. I hadn't noticed that before. I also realize that I had been holding them in for so long and I hugged Zach close to me as I cried. He felt strong and stable, like a rock. He reminded me of my solid dad that was always there for me. We stay in that position for another half hour and I finally feel cried out. I wipe my eyes and smile a watery smile at him. He smiles back and an idea seems to cross his face. He stands up and holds his hand out to me. "Care to dance?" he asks, lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"Of course," I reply, taking his hand and standing up.

He helps me up and starts singing:

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<p>

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<p>

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
>Shine until tomorrow, let it be<br>I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<p>

When he finishes singing, he dips me and brings his face close to mine. I realize what he is going to do when…..

**Cliffhanger!**

**Haha! I know, but hey, it keeps you wanting more and gives me time to write. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! I kinda had writer's block and it took me a while to write it. Although, this is the second longest chapter I have written.**

**Please review people or else PM me!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson**

**P.S. Shout out to my Chica, SpanidhGallagherGirl! You should totally check out her story! She is a crazy goode writer and an amazing person! Read her story, it is really goode! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Colonial differences**

**Chapter nine**

_When he finishes singing, he dips me and brings his face close to mine. I realize what he is going to do when….._it happened. He kissed me. I closed my eyes as I felt a bolt of energy course through my body. The kiss was soft and gentle. It only lasted a moment, but it felt like an eternity. I felt his lips leave mine and I was disappointed. I opened my light blue eyes to look into his emerald ones. I was still in shock by his actions and he smirked. "I-I...why did you kiss me?" I stutter.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks. "I am attracted to you. I really like you even though I've only known you for a couple of days, Cammie. Do you...?" he trails off.

It takes me a moment to realize what he was talking about. I think for a moment. "I-i think I like you too," I manage to reply.

"You think? You mean you don't know?" he says sounding upset and rejected. He started walking away.

"Wait! Zach, I do like you! It's just I was in shock for a moment. I didn't think you could like me, a commoner. I mean, I've been thinking about you and dreaming of you the past days, but i didn't think you would. And I guess I didn't think I liked you, but I realize that I do," I say quickly, wanting him not to leave.

"You do?" he says, his face lighting up.

I laugh and step closer. "Yes," I reply placing my hands and head on his chest.

I feel him relax and let out a sigh of relief. "Goode, because I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

"Let's not find out," I joke. Then a thought crosses my mind. "Zach, what are we going to tell our parents?"

"The truth, I guess. I like you and you like me. I'm going to court you the proper way and ask to be your couple."

"Okay, but, Zach? You're going to have some trouble convincing my mother. I wish you luck."

"How about we wait for a while and think about how to tell them. We can still meet but no one can know about us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Now let's go back before everyone wonders where we are."

Little did they know that someone was watching them from behind a tree. She was smiling that they were together, even though it was secretly. She wanted them both to be happy, especially Zach. See she had been watching them for the past week and realized something they would find out later on their own. She walked away, content at their love for each other even though they didn't know it. She was pleased to know that Matthew Morgan's last wish could come true; at least she hoped it would.

"One more thing, Zach. Um, you're also going to have to talk to Carolina's family. They're like my family, and they love me as if I was also their daughter. Oh, did I forget to tell you this too? Nick and Grant are like my big brothers. They are very protective of me. Even more so after the..Josh...thing."

"Great. So I have to talk to Nick, Grant, Mr. and Mrs. Ferdinaz, my parents, our friends, Carolina, Isaac, and, on top of all that, your mom. I swear this is going to be very a difficult mission," he says mockingly serious.

I laugh at this and playfully push his shoulder. "Dint worry, I'll be behind a wooden door, just in case."

"Oh, no. You are going to be right next to me when I do this you know," he replies wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sure," I say. Feeling spontaneous I give him a quick kiss. "Now let's go, Zachary." I pull him to Blackjack and we leave the lake.

**A/N Okay, I'm not very proud of this chapter but I have major writer's block and **

**I don't have any prewritten chapters for this story, so please bear with me. School is a pain, but reviews may help.**

**Now a question:**

**Who do you think mystery woman is?**

**Oh and one final thing: this story will be on temporary HIATUS because of writer's block and mainly school because I have to keep my grades up this quarter or else my prospective high school will take away my acceptance if I don't and I really want to go to school there. So sorry for the late update, but if I have time I will update. Thanks for the support guys! I totally appreciate it!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sooo…. Its been a while... okay, two months, but don't be mad or anything because I am on Summer Vacation and I'll have a lot more time to update! Yay! Oh and I am super happy cuz I graduated! **

**Okay, so a lot of you guessed. But you are not going to find out who the person is just yet. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Colonial Differences**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously_

_Flashback_

_"Isn't it obvious?" he asks. "I am attracted to you. I really like you even though I've only known you for a couple of days, Cammie. Do you...?" he trails off. _

_It takes me a moment to realize what he was talking about. I think for a moment. "I-i think I like you too," I manage to reply. _

_"Zach, what are we going to tell our parents?"_

_"The truth, I guess. I like you and you like me. I'm going to court you the proper way and ask to be your couple."_

_"Okay, but, Zach? You're going to have some trouble convincing my mother. _

_"How about we wait for a while and think about how to tell them. We can still meet but no one can know about us. Is that okay with you?"_

_"Yes._

_Little did they know that someone was watching them from behind a tree. She was smiling that they were together, even though it was secretly._

…_.. She was pleased to know that Matthew Morgan's last wish could come true; at least she hoped it would. _

_End flashbacks_

**Cammie POV**

After we left the lake, we rode back to Carolina's house. We arrived in the back yard and tied Blackjack to a tree. Zach helped me down and we walked hand in hand to the back door. Zach knocked and then released my hand after giving it a quick squeeze. The door was opened by Nick. "So, both of you knew about Carolina and Isaac?" he questioned us.

We nod, and I said, "But come on. It's not like you weren't expecting it."

"Fair enough, and I assume you were both together just now?" he asks knowingly. We just nod, me slightly blushing.

"Alright. Well get inside. We're about to have lunch right now. Isaac left, but he said he'd come back later Zach." we head inside and sit down at the table, me beside Carolina and Zach on the other side of the table between Grant and Nick. Carolina just gave me a look that said _we'll talk about this later_. I give a slight nod and thank Mrs. Ferdinaz as she sets my plate of food in front of me. I pick up my fork and eat until I feel a nudge against my foot. I look up at Zach who has a slight smirk as he was eating. Again, I feel the nudge and I lightly hit him back. He starts playing with my foot and me with his. We go back and forth for sometime until an "Ow!" interrupts us.

"Who kicked me?" Carolina asks.

Zach and I give each other an embarrassed look. We both shrug and continue eating. We don't play for the rest of the lunch. Just as we are all finishing our meal, Isaac enters through the back door. "Hello, everyone! I'm back!" he says, coming up behind Carolina and hugging her while she giggles. I have a good feeling that Nick helped Isaac convince Mr. Ferdinaz to let him be with his daughter.

"Hey, Isaac. Good thing you came because I think we have to be going soon. My mom said she had a surprise for me and said to be home by two," Zach said, getting up from the table.

"Are you coming back later?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Possibly," he replied.

"Okay. Well, if you do come back we'll all be here at Carolina's," I tell him, getting up and walking toward him. He hugs me and the other girls and half hugs, half shakes hands with the boys.

When he boys leave Carolina turns to me and says, "Alright. Spill. What happened?" I give her a really big smile and she grabs my arm and pulls me to her room, grinning all the way.

**Zach POV**

Isaac and I leave Carolina's house and ride home; me on Blackjack, my black stallion and Isaac on a golden mare named Buttercup. We arrive home and I enter the house. I go to the sitting room after changing my clothes in my room.

"Mother, where are you?" I call out.

"Zachary, dear, come in the next room," my mothers voice calls.

I enter the other room and sitting there is Elizabeth Sutton.

"Zachary!" she yells, getting up and running at me. She launches herself at me and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around her and say, "How are you Lizzy?"

"I'm good, Zach. How about you?"

"Great. Do why are you here, not that I'm not happy, but you don't normally come," I say, genuinely confused.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," mother says, slipping out of the room.

"Your mom wanted me to come visit and I couldn't say no," she replies. She hugs me again saying, "Gosh. I've missed you so much..."

"Me too, Lizzy."

**A/N So, I have given you Elizabeth Sutton, and the rest of the GG crew will start to appear soon enough.**

**I know it's ****a short chapter, but I have been on hiatus for a while. **

**Thanks for reading and any questions and/or comments and/or just want to talk, PM me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**Cammiekatmaxjackson**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey, guys! So, I got reviews saying that it was an awesome chapter. But I also got some reviews saying things like "no Zach Liz relationship" and "no arranged marriages." But all I have to say to you is wait and see.**

**Some people did an anonymous review, so I'm gonna answer you guys now1**

**GGirl: Its not stupid, I didn't know what it meant for a while. Hiatus means that you are on temporary leave, or just taking a break. That's what I did. But as you can see, I'm back!**

**reviewer: Haha, just wait…**

**mchammer4: Haha, I love Zammie too. But just watch. It will all make sense soon…**

**Thanks for reviewing! Now on with this chapter!**

**Colonial Differences**

**Zach POV**

"So, Lizzy, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the last party my parents had about six months ago."

"Well, I have been meeting a bunch of suitors, my parents want me to marry soon, so they're throwing guys at my. Taking me to every party and introducing me. But I haven't made much progress with any of them. I'm too shy," Liz said, looking down. "My parents don't think they will find a man for me so they are thinking of making me a nun…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry. Liz. You'll find a guy," I say. Then I remember I was going to go back to Carolina's to meet the gang. "Hey, Liz. Do you want to go into town?"

She looks up, startled by my offer. "But, won't everyone want to see us, talk to us? We're well known and we are royalty. I don't know about it, Zach," she says uncertainly.

I laugh and say, "Don't worry. I know some people that can help. Just wait here. I'm going to go find Isaac. We are going into town, okay," I tell her, smirking and leaving to find Isaac. "Isaac?" I call.

"Yeah, Zach?" he replies, coming out of the kitchen with a roll in his mouth.

"Haha, I hope Carolina and her mom make a lot of food because when you get married she's going to have a hard time keeping you and your stomach filled," I joke.

His eyes widen and he spits it out. "Zach! I'm not getting married yet!" he shouts indignantly.

"Yet," I say with a knowing smirk.

"What do you want, Zach?" he asks.

"Just go to Carolina's and tell her and the others to go to the Irish Rock. We/ll meet them there. Oh, and-," I say, interrupted by I sac.

"We'll? Are you bringing someone?"

"Oh, yeah! Liz is here."

"She is? I have to say hi! I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Yeah, I know. But do it later where you won't get caught. And when you go to Carolina's ask her for my commoner clothes and so girl clothes for Liz. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon," I sac says, running out the door to the stables.

I return to Liz and begin to tell her about my time in the town.

**Carolina's house**

**Issac POV**

I arrived at Carolina's in five minutes. I tie Buttercup to a tree and then knock on the door. "Isaac!" Carolina squeals, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a peck on the lips. "I didn't think you were coming back so soon. But, where's Zach?"

"That's why i'm here. He wants the whole gang to meet at the Irish Rock. Oh, and he needs the commoner clothes and some girl clothes, too," I say, hoping she wont question it, but because she's Carolina, she had to know everything.

"_Girl _clothes? What ever for?"

"Um, Elizabeth Sutton, Zach's-"

"Elizabeth Sutton?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say? Yes, Elizabeth Sutton. And Zach wants everyone to go to the Irish Rock, Can you manage?" I say, getting irritated.

"Of course. I was just curious," se says, sounding upset by my irritation.

"Thanks, sweetie. I really appreciate it," I tell her, regretting my feelings.

"Okay, I'll be right back, Isaac," she says, walking up her stairs to get the clothes.

***Time skip***

**Cammie POV**

We are all waiting at the Irish Rock. When we had all gone over to Carolina's she said that Zach wanted us to meet him here. Finally, almost at 4, he walks in…. holding hands with a girl. She was small in a pixie fairy type way. This blond, petite girl looked uncertain, almost as if she wasn't even used to the commoner way of life. My heart sunk and hardened when I saw him hug her and pull her over toward us. Macey noticed, but all she did was stifle a laugh. I turn my head as the girl sits next to me.

"Hello, I am uh…" she starts.

"She's Elizabeth Sutton," Zach cuts in.

I humph and put on my most sickly sweet voice, "Hi there, Elizabeth!" Then I register the name and pale. "Hello, Ms. Sutton. I am Cammie Morgan"

"Pleased to meet you, Cammie. Zach has told me about you," she says, putting out her hand for me to shake. I shake it and then turn back around to face Jonas. When I turn, I see Jonas staring at her. I face Elizabeth and see her blushing. I smirk, thinking _Aww, they're both too shy. I think I'll help. _

"Hey, Jonas, did you meet Elizabeth Sutton?" I ask him innocently.

"Um, I-i-I i'm Jonas. Nice to meet you Ms, Elizabeth Sutton," he says, turning red.

"Hello, very nice to meet you," she replies, blushing a bright pink.

Elizabeth then continues to introduce herself. When she reaches Macey she says, "Macey! I haven't seen you seen the last party at your parents mansion!"

"Well, I've been good, Lizzy. What about you?"

"My parents have been obsessing over me getting married so I can to visit Zach."

At this, I flush red, angry at the thought of her and Zach getting married. I have had enough and thankfully I have to sing. Tony comes up and tells me. I get up and say, "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck, Cammie," Zach says, winking and then giving me his signature smirk. Now while this normally would have made my heart flutter, it didn't. I was still mad. But I left and went backstage to get ready.

**A/N so that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I know you may hate me, but it will all be cleared up in the next chapter. Thanks, guys! REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**Cammiekatmaxjackson**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey! I know it's been a while, but I updated. I just didn't have access to the computer until now. So thanks for the reviews! And I hope you enjoy!**

**The song in this chapter is the acoustic version of Gives You Hell** **by The American Rejects.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Colonial Differences**

**Chapter 12**

_***Previously***_

_Finally, almost at 4, he walks in…. holding hands with a girl. She was small in a pixie fairy type way. This blond, petite girl looked uncertain, almost as if she wasn't even used to the commoner way of life. My heart sunk and hardened when I saw him hug her and pull her over toward us._

_"She's Elizabeth Sutton," Zach cuts in._

_"My parents have been obsessing over me getting married so I can to visit Zach."_

_At this, I flush red, angry at the thought of her and Zach getting married. I have had enough and thankfully I have to sing. Tony comes up and tells me. I get up and say, "I'll see you guys later."_

_"Good luck, Cammie," Zach says, winking and then giving me his signature smirk. Now while this normally would have made my heart flutter, it didn't. I was still mad. But I left and went backstage to get ready._

**Cammie POV**

I walk up to the stage with my guitar. I play the intro then I begin to sing the song that I wrote when I was angry at Zach for the lying.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then she's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

I end by looking at Zach with a hard, icy glare. He looks surprised and mouths

_What's wrong?_

The nerve. I shoot him an angry look as walk off stage. I head back to our table, pick up my bag and sweater and look at them and say, "I gotta go." I leave with one final glare directed at Zach and leave. Thank goodness they can't see my tears as I walk away.

**Zach POV**

I stare after her. What was wrong with her? I voice my concerns and Macey snorts and says, "She's jealous, Zach. She thinks you and Liz are a soon to be couple," she states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I notice Jonas's face melt from the shy smile directed at Liz to a sad one.

"But that's ridiculous!" Liz says. "We're-"

"I better go talk to her," I interrupt, getting up. I head out of the Irish Rock, only pausing long enough to turn back and say, "Jonas, would you mind keeping Liz company while I go talk to Cammie? Thanks." With that said, I leave the Irish Rock and follow Cammie.

**Cammie POV**

That little bastard! He said he really cared for me and wouldn't hurt me. Well look at what he did! I'm hurt beyond words! He said he liked me and I believed him! I can't believe I gave him a second chance!

Then _his_ voice interrupts me.

"Cammie. I know you're mad because you think that my mom has some type of plan to get Liz and I married, but it's not what you think," he told me. I could hear the pleading in his voice. My hard heart melted slightly. "Please listen to me." I continue to ignore him. "Cam. Cammie. Listen to me!" he says forcefully, grabbing me by my shoulders and spinning me around to face him. I look into his eyes and his face looks shocked.

**Zach POV**

I looked at her eyes, not surprised to see the anger and resentment, but surprised to see the tears that filled her cerulean orbs. I felt terrible because of my behavior and my insensitivity toward her just moments before. I feel my features soften and I caress her face in the palm of my hand. She melts into it at first, but then stiffens and jerks away from me.

"What do you want, Zach?" she says, her voice cracking. I could hear her willing herself not to break down.

"It wasn't what you thought. I promise you that. Just let me explain. Please," I say as gently as possible.

"Fine. You have four minutes. Starting now," she says turning away from me and facing the trees.

I breathe a sigh of relief and quickly begin to speak.

**A/N Well, you guys will find out what Zach is going to say soon. Don't worry. This is a Zammie story guys. So…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyways. Bye!**

**Cammiekatmaxjackson**


End file.
